


Not Always Together

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Virus and Trip don't do everything together. They don't even share all the same interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Together

Contrary to popular belief, Virus and Trip didn't do everything together.

For example, right now, Trip was showering while Virus was going over their books. Money was missing somewhere, and he was almost sure that one of their underlings was skimming. They'd have to go out in the morning and try to narrow down who it was. He made a note with all the irregularities and saved it to his coil.

Idly, he flipped through other messages stored on his coil. There were updates from other members of the gang, orders from the higher ups, demands for leniency... none of it very interesting at the moment. He scrolled to his "Seragaki Aoba" folder and opened a random report.

_Aoba still working at Heibon. No problems at work. Spent the evening at a bar with Koujaku and Mizuki._

Virus smiled and tried to imagine it, then clicked open one of the pictures attached with the message. Aoba laughing, Aoba slightly red from the alcohol, Aoba leaning against Mizuki. What a lovely expression he had in all of the pictures.

He considered going back to his paperwork, but it was probably a lost cause by now. Besides, it was late. He would be forgiven if he took a break.

"Well, come on, you can make yourself useful," Virus said to his allmate, which instantly blinked out of sleep mode. It slithered over to the bed and waited as Virus pulled off his clothes. He folded everything properly; Virus couldn't stand to see clothes littered about. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical to throw his clothes on the floor when he constantly lectured Trip about picking up after himself. He carefully set his glasses on the nightstand, grabbed the tube of lotion, and lay back onto bed.

His allmate slithered across his thighs, waiting until he had slathered some lotion on himself before curling its tail around his cock. The rest of its body travelled further up, settling across his neck. Slightly heavy, but not so much that it was impossible to breathe.

"Good. Don't go too fast," he ordered. 

Virus let his mind wander back to that day when he'd seen -- no, when he'd _heard_ Aoba. That voice lingered deep in his soul. _Break me_ , he imagined himself saying to that Aoba, and Aoba would press a hand down against Virus's neck and use the other to stroke his cock. Virus pushed down on his allmate a bit, to make the pressure against his neck stronger. 

And Aoba would smile cruelly, even as Virus's breathing grew more fragmented, and only stroke harder -- Virus coaxed his allmate to quicken its pace. _You aren't worthy of me,_ Aoba might say. 

Just a little more pressure on his neck, and he wouldn't be able to breathe at all. Of course, Aoba wouldn't need to use his hands to do this. He could order Virus to just not breathe, and Virus would be compelled to do so. Oh, and for a moment he'd be in that wonderful freefall, his mind blanking due to lack of air and the pleasure in him building and building and--

Suddenly the pressure on his neck was gone, and his body instinctively took a deep breath. His eyes snapped open -- Trip was staring at him, Virus's allmate in his arms.  
"You started without me," Trip complained. He was wearing his nightclothes, and his hair was still damp from the shower.

"It's--" Virus had to cough, "it's not my fault you were being slow." He was mildly annoyed at the interruption, because he had almost gotten to the good part, the one where the entire world would be pure white for just a brief moment. Even his erection flagged a bit, no longer subjected to the same stimulation from his allmate.

The bed shifted as Trip climbed on it. He shooed the allmate away and straddled Virus's hips.

"Don't be mad," Trip said, then leaned down and kissed Virus.

It was hard to stay mad, actually, with Trip's tongue stroking his own. Virus brought his arms up to wrap around Trip's shoulders and force him closer, and this was a different type of breathlessness. Not as good, never as good, but it would do.

Trip rested a hand loosely around Virus's neck, a type of apology, and acknowledgement. Trip wasn't going to push, but he knew. He didn't understand, but he also didn't judge. 

When they pulled apart for air -- Virus tried to keep Trip going, just a moment longer -- Trip rested his forehead against Virus's.

"What were you thinking of, before I got here?" he asked, voice ragged.

"Aoba."

Trip grinned. "Of course." He moved to lie next to Virus and placed his hand loosely around Virus's cock. "So, current Aoba, or Aoba from before?"

Virus chuckled. "From before."

"Tell me."

And well. They didn't do everything together -- but they did do _most_ things together. And Virus didn't mind that either. He smiled and began lining out his fantasy, loving how much Trip enjoyed listening, how they might not be fully matched everywhere -- but certainly well enough where it counted.


End file.
